Gusanos
by kedakai-kokoro
Summary: Porque son asquerosamente largos, rosados y escurridizos. Como el amor.
1. Prologo

**_Invader Zim pertenece a Jhonen Vasquez. La historia es mía._**

* * *

-¡Mira esto!

Louie se volvió a Gretchen, habían estado charlando un poco desde que el viaje en autobús comenzó, el cielo era naranja con un toque de rojo. La tarde caía como las hojas de los árboles en el otoño.

Ella lo jalo de su camisa más cerca de sí para que pudiera ver lo mismo en la pantalla de su celular, parecía muy emocionada.

-¿Gusanos? –pregunto Louie confundido.

-No, tonto –río Gretchen frunciendo un poco el ceño- mira bien –le estampo la pantalla del celular más cerca de sus ojos- son _ultragusanos_.

-Oh… tienen cascos, ¿son griegos? –bromeo Louie ganándose un empujón por parte de Gretchen.

-No tienen cascos y definitivamente no son griegos –negó Gretchen volviendo a su celular- son un nuevo tipo, son excavadores muy profundos, los estudios dicen que hasta pueden penetrar a través del concreto.

Louie se deslizo más cerca de ella para ver la imagen.

Tenía aspecto de un gusano común, escurridizo, viscoso y de color sucio rosa. El recuerdo de tener uno en su mano lo estremeció. Recordando cómo se retorcían.

-Asco –murmuro Louie ante el recuerdo.

-Más respeto, Louie –le reprendió Gretchen atenta a la imagen y a la reseña que había abajo- la señorita Von Verminstrasser dice que son indispensables para el desarrollo de la tierra, no hay asco en ellas y que incluso no haría daño convivir con ellas un día o dos.

-Esa señora te enseña cosas extrañas, Grete –hablo Louie mirando a su compañera.

Gretchen tenía el cabello sujeto en una coleta, llevaba una blusa color crema, aún tenía los brackets pero su sonrisa ya no era tan "exageradamente" horrible como antes. Sino como algo más ordenado, limpio y dulce.

Gretchen bufo.

-Y los ignorantes evitaran expandir sus horizontes más allá de la incredulidad y la falsa felicidad que constituyen sus vidas, negándose a las posibilidades de cruzar las fronteras de su estúpida mente, aclarando sus pensamientos y expandiendo su mente a la verdad –relato Gretchen antes de mirarlo con seriedad- dime Louie, ¿debo llamarte ignorante o creyente?

-Creo en las estrellas fugaces –sonrió Louie y ella lo empujo.

-Eso es de niños –replico Gretchen volviendo a su celular.

-¿Y qué? Aún podemos creer en eso –insistió Louie- _mira una estrella y pide un deseo_.

-Tenemos 14 años –rio Gretchen- ya no somos niños.

-¿Entonces que somos?

-Somos…

Gretchen se giró hacía a Louie con una expresión burlona, lista para humillarlo con otro ingenioso y elaborado sermón salpicado de palabras poéticas con un sentido tan profundo y correcto que él no sería capaz de rebatirle nada más hasta llegar a casa.

Pero no conto que Louie estaría tan cerca, sus ojos celestes la miraron con curiosidad esperando una respuesta de parte suya, Gretchen se olvidó de que estaba a su lado y de que hace unos momentos su mejilla había chocado con la suya.

-Somos… –insistió Gretchen mientras un extraño temblor empezó apoderarse de su voz.

Siempre habían estado cerca, intento calmarse Gretchen, desde ese tonto día en que el anaranjado se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Dib un poco demasiado tarde.

Louie sonrío levemente y sonrió, su rostro se acercó, amenazando a Gretchen con cortarle la respiración.

El corazón le latió rápido, sintió un hormigueo en su estómago, y Louie solo sonreía.

-¿Somos? –pregunto Louie con una suave sonrisa, tan suave como caliente, lo suficientemente caliente para derretir su corazón.

 _Oh, no._

Louie… él… _no._

Gretchen bajo la mirada de sus ojos, encontró su sonrisa, s _us labios_. Su corazón se aceleró.

 _Dib, Dib, Dib… ¿quién era ese?_

-Hey.

Gretchen se exalto levísimamente y levanto la mirada al celeste cielo, abierto y claro y salvaje de sus ojos. Ojos que la miraban con burla y diversión.

-Mis ojos están aquí –dijo Louie antes de alejarse con una sonrisa.

Ella enrojeció.

-Bueno, aquí me bajo –anuncio Louie preparando su mochila

-¿Uh? –balbuceo Gretchen con confusión.

Miro por la ventanilla y vio el poste de la parada de autobús del vecindario de Louie, se había olvidado que el trayecto en el vehículo no era eterno, su mente estaba procesando que estaban bastante cerca de su casa y que tenía que despertar de su ensoñación.

Sueño… fantasía.

Gretchen se giró a Louie quién ya se alejaba por el pasillo del vehículo, tan distraída como estaba y tan inepta en el arte del habla como había quedado, solo pudo inclinar su cabeza a la pantalla de su celular otra vez.

Al mirar la imagen de los _ultragusanos_ ya no le pareció tan interesante como antes.

Entonces Louie se regresó donde ella.

-Ah lo olvidaba, ¿estás libre el sábado? –le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Uh sí… me reúno con la Condesa Von Verminstrasser, Louie –respondio Gretchen recuperando lentamente el control sobre su lengua.

Se sintió un poco mejor cuando Louie se rasco la nuca apenado cuando se lo recordó.

-Cierto… bueno ya no importa –dijo Louie cambiando de idea de repente- nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós ignorante –le grito Gretchen detrás de él antes de que bajara.

Louie se río y eso hizo que Gretchen sintiera otro revoltijo en su estómago, como si estuviera batiendo las comidas que había digerido en el día, la tensión de las clases y las emociones que estaba sintiendo por…

 _No._

La sonrisa de Gretchen se borró.

 _No con ese niño idiota._

Mientras tanto Louie veía como se alejaba el autobús, vio desaparecer los mechones fucsias de su compañera y se quedó hasta que el vehículo se perdió por la calle.

Louie se llevó una mano a la boca.

Y enrojeció.

-¿Por qué? –se dijo- ¿Por qué tenía que detenerla?

La había tenido tan cerca para echarse para atrás.

¿Por a veces era tan tonto?

Suspiro con resignación antes de decidirse irse a casa.

Mañana sería un nuevo día. La vería otra vez.

Louie sonrío ante esto.

No sería un gusano miedoso esta vez.

* * *

 **Vamos a reírnos de esto.**

 **Pero estuve practicando este tipo de escenas y no se me ocurrió con que otra pareja podría funcionar, además necesitaba quitarme este deseo de encima y aproveche que ya salió la personalidad canon de Gretchen para describirla ( _¿ya leyeron el volumen 15?_ ) para juntarla con mi Oc Louie de Invader Zim.**

 **Je, tengo historias que escribir, pero quería hacer está antes que nada.**

 **Espero que hayan tenido un buen día.**

 **Y que les haya gustado este raro fic.**

 _p.d: Primer fic del año 2017, ¡hurra!_


	2. 1:Yo quiero

**Invader Zim pertenece a Jhonen Vasquez. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 _"No abras los ojos, no escuches el ruido, tal vez así la fantasía dure un poco más._

 _Antes de desaparecer."_

 _-¿Quieres que sea más que un amigo?_

 _Asintió._

 _-¿Quieres que ser más para mí?_

 _-Mmh –asintió otra vez._

 _Louie la miro, con los ojos brillantes, tan salvajes como el mar y tan calmados como el agua._

 _Sintió como cerraba los ojos cuando se acercó a ella._

 _-¿Quieres que te besé?_

 _-Quiero… –susurro con una suave sonrisa._

 _-Yo quiero besarte también –río Louie._

 _Ella abrió los ojos hacía a él Louie entonces se inclinó, lo estrecho en brazos y se perdió en sus gentiles labios, en medio de la intensidad de los latidos de su corazón._

 _-¿Quieres… –susurro Louie acariciando su rostro, su voz sonaba tan baja, suave y sedosa-... estar conmigo?_

 _Ella volvió a reír._

 _-Quiero._

 ** _¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP!_**

Gretchen abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el techo desnudo de su habitación, se tocó el rostro y sintió el calor de sus mejillas, aún podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón alzándose sobre el sonido de su alarma.

De un manotazo el ruido de su reloj paro.

Gretchen se giró sobre las sabanas y presiono su rostro contra su almohada.

Y grito.

Ella odiaba esto, lo odiaba, cuanto lo detestaba.

Pero había algo de cierto en ese sueño.

Que hubiera _querido_ que fuera real.

* * *

 **Ok, van a querer asesinarme, pero esto fue una idea vaga y la pensé ahorita.**

 **Ya no es un one-shot, decidí que lo haré "algo" largo.**

 **Esta será una historia muy sensiblera, comprenderé si quieren vomitar XT**

 **Por cierto este fic es una continuación de** _"SEE YOU TOMORROW"_

 **con eso claro me despido**

 **pasen buena noche**


	3. 2:Todo lo que no eres

_**Invader Zim pertenece a Jhonen Vasquez. La historia es mía.**_

* * *

Louie era un entrometido.

Si él hubiera nacido en el 69, Louie hubiera sido parte de la pandilla de _Scooby-Doo_ , Gretchen no bromeaba cuando pensaba en eso.

Louie era molesto.

Louie tenía el cabello desordenado, color zanahoria, Gretchen estaba empezando a odiar las zanahorias y las naranjas. Todo lo que le recordará a su color de cabello era rechazado, olvidado o tirado a la basura.

Louie arruinaba todo.

Gretchen estaba bien hasta que él vino, ella estaba bien hasta que se cruzó, ella estaba bien hasta él arruino su oportunidad con Dib.

Gretchen siempre había estado bien… y se odiaba cuando se reía a su lado.

Louie era desquiciadamente amable.

Gretchen quería pensar que como no había conocido muchas personas amables, Keef y los demás en la cafetería casi no podían contar, tal vez se hubiera apartado de él como debió hacer originalmente.

Louie era escurridizo.

Se escabullía por detrás de Gretchen y le daba un buen susto, él hacía esa voz horrible de Drácula y le susurraba tonterías en la oscuridad, odiaba sus bromas y en cómo la divertían.

Louie tenía una gran sonrisa y le gustaba la suya.

Gretchen se había mirado en el espejo ese día cuando le dijo que su sonrisa era bonita, la había hecho pensar y se había visto desde todos los ángulos en el espejo cuando llego a casa, al no ver cambio y comprobar que se seguía viendo igual. Creyó que se burlaba de ella.

Le enojaba no poder molestarlo con su sonrisa, porque si Gretchen era sincera consigo misma, la sonrisa de Louie era perfecta.

Y amable.

Y suave.

Gretchen sacudió su cabeza cuando empezó a pensar en eso y soltó un bufido.

Volvió a pensar.

Que lo que más detestaba de Louie era…

…que él no era Dib.

Louie no era tan apasionado como lo era Dib, Louie no era tan heroico como lo era Dib, Louie no era un luchador como lo era Dib.

Ellos no tenían ninguna semejante y Gretchen nunca pudo entender como acabaron siendo amigos.

Aunque sinceramente Gretchen ya no entendía la mayoría de las cosas.

Louie no era Dib, pero igual la sonrojaba.

Louie no era Dib, pero su corazón estaba latiendo al verlo.

Louie no era Dib, pero estaba empezando a soñar con él.

Gretchen hundió su cabeza en la mesa de la cafetería, ahogando un bufido, Keef quién estaba hablando de una de sus aventuras con su amigo Zim no paro de hablar, Dirge comía a su costado mientras Mattew, él niño con problemas con la cercanía, asentía nerviosamente a cada cosa que decía Keef.

Ella soltó un bufido y desvió su mirada fuera de la mesa.

Dib y Nyx reían juntos, caminaban a la mesa de siempre, la misma en la que sentaba Gaz. La escena se le hizo dolorosa cuando noto que caminaban de la mano.

Entonces Gretchen noto a Louie detrás de ellos.

Louie la noto.

Y la sonrío.

Y Gretchen supo que lo odiaba más que a nada en este mundo.

Porque como Dib, Louie le había robado el corazón.

* * *

 **Nadie puede reemplazar a Dib.**

 **Pero eso no evita que Gretchen vuelva a sentir estos sentimientos con otra persona XP**

 **Espero les guste!**


	4. 3:Te atrapé

**_Invader Zim pertenece a Jhonen Vasquez. La historia es mía_**

* * *

 _"No importa a donde corras, no importa en donde te escondas… siempre te encontrará._

 _Eso es lo malo de enamorarse de un depredador."_

Ella tenía cabello bonito.

Color purpura o rosa, tal vez una mezcla de ambos, su cabello era también sedoso.

Ella tenía una sonrisa bonita también, a pesar de lo que la mayoría podía pensar, a Louie le gustaba verla reír.

Porque cuando reía o sonreía, ella se olvidaba de que llevaba brackets y de que debería estar avergonzada de ellos, con él nunca fue así.

Louie se había asegurado de eso.

Ella estaba empezando a presentar una locura locuaz, casi como la de Dib, casi como si fuera una oradora en una oratoria. Esperando su oportunidad para hablar.

Eso la hacía algo parecida a Dib y eso lo hacía pensar… en lo bien que hubiera sido que quedaran juntos.

Louie le estaba gustando su locura.

 _Gretchen era una locura._

Una terca y linda locura.

Louie alzo su mirada a ella, estaban en la cafetería, normalmente Gretchen se sentaba en una esquina con algunos chicos. No importaba cuantas veces la invito a su mesa su respuesta siempre había sido un insufrible _"no"_.

Su mirada se topó con sus ojos.

Marrones, dulces, desprevenidos.

Le sonrío travieso.

 _Te atrapé._

Gretchen se sorprendió y desvió la mirada, Louie también lo hizo sonriendo un poco.

Había una cosa más que le gustaba de ella.

Lo linda que se ponía cuando se ruborizaba.

* * *

 **¡ES CORTO!**

 **Pero es lo mejor que daré**

 **Creo que me falta un capitulo para cerrar (?)**

 **¿Que opinan? ¿Louie tendrá suerte al final? ¿Gretchen lo aceptará?**

 **¿O todo quedará, como siempre es en el mundo de** ** _Invader Zim_** **, en ruina?**

 **Dejen reviews!**

 **Y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! XP**


	5. 4:Débil

**_Invader Zim pertenece a Jhonen Vasquez. La historia es mía._**

* * *

 _"Mi terquedad quiere quedarse en el pasado, donde había un sueño, una esperanza de tenerte._

 _Una alegría de que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos._

 _Lloré cuando eso no fue verdad._

 _Y ahora… mi corazón._

 _Mi corazón quiere estar en el presente, quiere conocer el futuro, y me siento débil nuevamente._

 _Porque me he vuelto a enamorar."_

Era sábado.

Gretchen pensó que de todos los días, le alegraba que hubiera sido así, y la enfurecía que también hubiera ocurrido ese día.

El mismo día donde fue roto su corazón… el mismo día donde se rindió.

 _Oh, Louie._

 _La vida es tan irónica._

Estaba sentada en ese momento en la banca junto con Louie, el día era soleada, alegre y despejado y tan brillante como sus ojos y su sonrisa.

Estaban comiendo helados, ambos de sabor vainilla, no había nada mejor en el mundo.

Y allí fue cuando se lo pregunto.

-Entonces… ¿eres fan de Romeo?

Gretchen miro a Louie y casi estalla en carcajadas.

Louie suspiro sonrojándose avergonzado, ella no tuvo compasión, tuvo que sostener su helado en alto para que no se le cayera.

-El hecho que haya empezado a hablar de forma elegante, no significa que me encanté ese tipo de cosas –río Gretchen bajando su helado y lamiéndolo.

Se habría muerto de la risa el resto del día. La cara de Louie tan roja como su cabello cerca del fuego, hubiera sido suficiente para fastidiarlo toda la semana.

Si Louie lo hubiera dejado allí.

- _¡Silencio!_ –exclamo Louie de repente asustándola- _¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol!_ –relato alzando su mano dramáticamente al cielo.

Louie la miro con una sonrisa.

Y ella quiso reír de nuevo.

-¿Shakespeare? –dijo Gretchen incrédula - ¿ahora? ¿justo ahora?

-¿Me dejas continuar? –pidió Louie sin amilanarse ante su burla.

-Oh, sí, sí, claro –respondió Gretchen burlona- por favor, continúa, _Romeo_.

Louie se aclaró la garganta.

- _Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura ¡No la sirvas, que es envidiosa!_ –continuo con sorprendente entonación.

-Como si alguien pudiera sentir envidia de mí, Louie –río Gretchen lamiendo un poco su helado.

-Romeo –la corrigió Louie levantándose del banco, tiro el helado al contenedor de basura, Gretchen pensó que era eso había sido un desperdicio- estás hablando con Romeo, ¿recuerdas?

Gretchen rodo los ojos ante su sonrisa vanidosa.

-Disculpe usted –bromeo Gretchen y Louie le sonrío- ¿continúas?

-Estoy en eso –dice Louie haciendo memoria- _…de las más resplandecientes estrellas de todo el cielo, teniendo algún quehacer ruegan a sus ojos que brillen en sus esferas hasta su retorno._

 _¿Y si los ojos de ella estuvieran en el firmamento y las estrellas en su rostro?_

Gretchen dejo su helado y lo miro cuando se arrodillo frente a ella.

- _El fulgor de sus mejillas avergonzaría a esos astros, como la luz del día a la de una lámpara_ –susurro Louie acariciando una de sus mejillas con sorprendente dulzura.

Y Gretchen.

 _Oh, vaya._

Ella se sonrojo.

Su bola de helado cayó al suelo sin que se diera cuenta.

Louie sonrío.

Y ella lo pateo en su pecho para mantenerlo lejos. Cayó al suelo.

-Eres un cursi –murmuro Gretchen frunciéndole el ceño, queriendo esconder su cara de él.

-No –respondio Louie antes de sonreír con travesura- _soy demasiado atrevido_.

Gretchen resoplo.

-Eso debiste haberlo dicho antes.

-Detalle, detalles –rió Louie levantándose del suelo.

- _¡Ay de mí!_ –se quejó Gretchen.

-¿Ves? Si eres fan de Romeo –sonrío Louie con entusiasmo.

-Nunca dije que no supiera el dialogo –le refuto Gretchen.

\- _¡Oh! ¡Habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente!_ –exclamo Louie arrodillándose, alzando sus brazos hacía a ella. Como si no la pudiera alcanzar.

Gretchen no pudo evitar reír.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? –sonrío Gretchen con diversión.

- _¿Continuaré oyéndola, o le hablo ahora?_ –murmura Louie para así como si no la hubiera oído.

Ella lo volvió a empujar al suelo con su pie.

-Está bien, está bien –río Louie sentándose en el suelo- rayos, Gretchen, solo estaba preparando el momento.

-Pues eres terrible en eso –se burló Gretchen.

-Sí lo sé… –suspiro Louie y luego la mira, con sus ojos bordando su alegría- me gustas.

Gretchen dejo de reír y lo miro.

-No como Romeo –agrego Louie pasando una mano por su cabello naranja y mirándola de nuevo, esta vez con timidez- sino, como Louie.

Gretchen se quedó sin habla.

Y todas las bromas que pensaba hacer, todas las ideas de un día tranquilo, todas quedaron olvidadas tras sus palabras.

 _Sábado._

Gretchen nunca pudo haberlo imaginado.

Louie se arrodillo nuevamente hacía a ella, Gretchen ya no lo pateo, la tomo de ambas manos y le sonrío. Sincero, valiente y dulce.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Louie podía ser dulce?

-Me gustas, Gretchen –susurro Louie solo para ella- realmente, realmente me gustas.

Ella sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse.

Y ella lo odio tanto.

No podía convertir este día, el recuerdo del día más triste de su vida, en el más hermoso que haya podido tener.

Gretchen lo odio.

Y sin embargo dijo.

-Yo también –suspiro dolorosa y tímidamente- también me gustas.

Ella era débil.

Y lo sabía.

Pero eso no debía ser un impedimento, para empezar hacer feliz.

* * *

 **Y volvemos al día donde todo comenzó, terminando, esta vez, en un desvelando diferente**

 ** _¡ta-dah!_ XD**

 **¡feliz día de San Valentín para todos!**

 **Finalmente finalizo está historia corta, con un cierre dulce y esperanzador, espero les haya gustado.** _(cambié mi idea anterior, tuve influencias de una amiga UuU)_

 **Gracias para todos los que la siguieron**

 **Espero pasen un buen día _de amor y amistad_ =D**

 **Yo recibiré una inyección más tarde TuT**

 **Bueno eso es todo.**

 **¡espero sus reviews!**


End file.
